X-ray computed tomography (CT, Computed Tomography) is commonly used in modern medicine technology. A computed tomography (CT) system may include X-ray tubes and detector arrays that are rotated about a gantry encompassing a subject. The X-ray emitted through the X-ray tubes may be attenuated when going through the subject before it is received by the X-ray detector arrays. The X-ray detector arrays may transform the received X-rays to electrical signals, which may be used to perform an image reconstruction by the CT system.
Air correction may need to be performed on the electrical signals generated by the X-ray detector arrays. In existing technology, a reference detector by the side of the X-ray tube may be used to perform the air correction. However, to deploy a reference detector in the CT system may be cumbersome and the cost is expensive. The recent development of artificial intelligence (AI) may provide a solution in performing the air correction instead of a reference detector.